


Her Son

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Keith Month 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Samuel Holt - Freeform, Mentions of other Blade Members, Prompt 23: "I left you once. I'll never leave you again.", Prompt 27: "Two things came together to make you."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Krolia's thoughts as the Blades head towards Earth and to the son she promised to return to.





	Her Son

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

When Krolia heard the news of the Paladins defending Earth from Sendak, she couldn’t help but worry. Her son had already been through a lot. He didn’t need to get himself hurt again, but knowing him he would do everything he could to protect the people. 

 

She knows he can take care of himself (he had to for a long time), but that didn’t stop her from worrying. While she knew that he was considered an adult by Earth terms, for Galras he was but a mere child. 

 

Although, what hurt her most was that she had expected him to return to Earth safely and for him to rest from the battles he had to go through within the past few quintants. She had already calculated the time from the estimated date he was meant to arrive on the planet and to when she received the transmission. It couldn’t have been more than a movement.

 

She did her best to not express how she was feeling internally to the other Blades that Kolivan and her found. She knew that they cared about Keith and she didn’t want to make any of them ansty. Not when they’ve been through a lot as well.

 

The only thing she can do now is wait until they reach the planet she had called ‘home’ briefly.

 

┬┴┬┴┤･д･)ﾉ├┬┴┬┴

When they finally reached Earth, they immediately went to greet Shiro and the other Garrison Commanders. 

 

“Krolia, Kolivan.” Shiro smiled tiredly at the two, as he shook their hands. He nodded at the rest of the Blades who trailed after the two.

 

“Shiro,” the two replied simultaneously.

 

Krolia frowned when she didn’t see any of the other Paladins with him. “Where are the others?” 

 

She saw the hesitation in his movements and it only made the feeling in her stomach worse. 

 

“They’re resting in the hospital. After defeating Sendak, a different kind of Robeast we never fought before appeared and Voltron had to continue fighting,” The Japanese male informed, a solemn expression on his face. “They were able to defeat it but it took a lot out of them. Currently, Pidge, Allura, Hunk, and Lance are awake and resting in their rooms with their families.” Another hesitation.

 

Her eyes sharpen at his words, having already noticed that he was prolonging the information she wanted about her son. “And Keith?”

 

She sees his expression deepen more and she could feel the Blades behind her becoming more alert. “Where is my son, Shiro?” she asked once more.

 

This time, he answered but it wasn’t the one she was looking for. “It’s better if you see for yourself.”

 

Tensing and standing rigidly, she nodded. She glanced at Kolivan, who nodded at her to go. She leaves Kolivan to speak with Commander Holt, while she goes with Shiro to the hospital.

┬┴┬┴┤･д･)ﾉ├┬┴┬┴

The two stood in front of a private room, the rooms next to it contained the other Paladins. Apprehension and fear filled Krolia, she didn’t want to lose Keith. She did everything she could to make sure that he was safe and that didn’t end up as she thought it would.

 

“There’s something you need to know,” she heard the man her son cared so deeply about speak behind her. “Keith had the worst injuries and the doctors were worried that he wouldn’t make it. He… When the Robeast stabbed Voltron, it sapped their quintessence but since Keith was inside the Black Lion, he took the brunt of it.”

 

She could hear his breath stutter as if holding back a sob. “I’m sorry Krolia. They did everything they could, but he hasn’t awoken yet.”

 

Her fingers twitched, but she didn’t make a sound. Instead, she took one single deep breath before entering the door and letting it close on the regretful Champion.

 

┬┴┬┴┤･д･)ﾉ├┬┴┬┴

She stares down at her child, the child she left behind. He looked so much like her, yet when she looks at him, she sees the many similarities between his father and him.

 

_ ‘I left you once. I’ll never leave you again.’ _

 

Those words echoed inside her head, as she stared down at her son. It left a bitter taste inside her mouth because even after saying those to him, she left him and look where it got him.

 

Barely breathing, machines hooked up to him, and his life nearly drained out of him. 

 

It made her wonder how Keith could even look at her after everything she put him through. But, maybe he got that from his father, he had been the same. 

 

She carefully touched his face, her thumb rubbing against his soft cheek, where a scar had formed. It looked similar to her own markings, yet it was different due to the reason of his mark. 

 

“When your father and I found out that I was pregnant with you, we hoped that you would never have to feel pain or experience this war,” she began, whispering softly to her son. “We had a feeling that you would grow to be someone important, someone, who the Universe could believe in. But, that is what a parent always sees in their child, yet you’ve surpassed what we thought possible.”

 

Her other hand reaches to hold onto one of his hands, squeezing it briefly. “I remember the first words your father said to you.”

 

┬┴┬┴┤･д･)ﾉ├┬┴┬┴

_ She laid breathlessly on the bed, her body sweaty and slightly bloody from the last few vargas of labor. The baby cried once it left her body, but it had quieted quickly once her lover rocked it in his arms. _

 

_ She watches her husband cut off the umbilical cord from their newborn baby before he went to clean it and wrap it in a blanket. He came over to sit beside her on the bed, gently placing the baby in her arms. “It’s a boy,” he whispered lovingly into her ear. _

 

_ A smile broke onto her face at finally knowing the sex of her baby. She carefully touches the baby’s chubby cheeks, it was so soft against her own skin. “He’s so small,” she worried about his growth. _

 

_ Her lover chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. “He’s the size of human babies, darlin’” _

 

_ She leaned against his side and hummed softly. The baby didn’t appear to have any Galran features and that lifted some of the weight from her shoulders. She wanted him to be able to experience a normal life here and she knows that wouldn’t be possible if he had inherited her features. _

 

_ Her lover reaches down to brush their son’s black hair, a smile on his face. “Two wonderful things came together to make you, little star,” he cooed lovingly. _

 

_ “Yes, our little miracle,” Krolia added tenderly. _

┬┴┬┴┤･д･)ﾉ├┬┴┬┴

Krolia chuckles wetly, placing her forehead on her son’s bandaged forehead. “Please wake up, Keith. I’m here now,” she says softly.

 


End file.
